The present invention relates generally to energy storage techniques. In particular, the present invention provides techniques for manufacturing a lithium-air based battery cell and related device. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to solid-state battery cells, although there can be other applications.
An explosion in the development of electronic and communication devices has occurred, and continues at a rapid pace. As an example, such apparatus include, among others, a personal computer, a video camera and a portable telephone, commonly termed a “smart phone.” Examples of popular smart phones include the iPhone™ from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. or those phones using the Android™ operating system of Google Inc. in Mountain View, Calif. Other popular apparatus include electric or hybrid automobiles such as those from Tesla Motors Inc. in Fremont, Calif. or the Prius manufactured by Toyota Motor Corporation. Although highly successful, these popular apparatus are limited by storage capacity and in particular battery capacity. That is, a high-output and high-capacity battery for an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile has been advanced in the automobile industry. A lithium battery has been presently noticed from the viewpoint of a high energy density among various kinds of batteries.
Liquid electrolyte containing a flammable organic solvent has been used for conventional lithium batteries. Unfortunately, safety events can occur due to gassing, overcharge, overdischarge, short circuit, or overtemperature conditions despite the presence of engineered safety devices such as current interrupt devices and vents. A lithium battery configured with a solid electrolyte layer (replacing the liquid electrolyte) has been described to improve the safety of the battery. A garnet electrolyte material has been proposed as a solid electrolyte material used in conventional lithium ion batteries. To increase energy density of batteries to a level necessary for widespread adoption of electric vehicles, the use of a lithium-air based battery cell has been proposed. Such a lithium-air battery cell has shortcomings including formation of lithium dendrites, decomposition of electrolyte material, and utilization of a carbon based cathode, which catalyzes the decomposition of carbonate electrolyte materials. Further details of the shortcomings of the conventional lithium-air battery cell are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
Techniques for improving a lithium air battery and implementing a solid-state battery are highly desired.